Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display, which is a type of widely-used flat panel display, typically includes a pair of display panels with field-generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes, a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the display panels. The liquid crystal display may apply electric voltages to the electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, and the electric field may determine orientations of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer. The liquid crystal display may change the electric voltage to control the polarization of incident light moving through the liquid crystal layer to display images.
The pixel electrodes and the common electrode may be provided in different panels or in the same panel. The display panels may include gate lines transmitting gate signals, and data lines transmitting data signals crossing the gate lines. The display panels may further include thin film transistors connected to the gate lines and the data lines, light blocking members, and color filters.
It is difficult to manufacture a display panel including both the pixel electrodes and the common electrode.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.